Equipment
Introduction Equipment can be mounted on a robot's hardpoints; there are currently three different hardpoint classes, Light, Medium and Heavy, usually with light being less powerful, and heavy having more powerful equipment. On each robot weapons or shields can attach to their respective hardpoints. A robot may have from one to four of them, and depending on design can be in a variety of positions or combinations. The hardpoints on robots cannot be upgraded, re-positioned or removed; (however developers are known to change hardpoints type/location in rare cases - Cossack had a light hardpoint that was changed to medium, Gl Patton was designed with two light hardpoints, and later another two were added, and Golem had the location of the light hardpoint changed, from next to the medium hardpoint, to under the heavy hardpoint). The equipment class has to match the corresponding hardpoint class. There is one exception to this rule; the Ecu can be mounted to either a light or medium side hardpoint but is not available on light and medium hardpoints on specific robots (e.g. the top medium hardpoint of the Rhino). List of Equipment by Hardpoint Type Light Medium Heavy Equipment Types Weapons *Kinetic: Simple bullet/shell firing rifles/cannons with a flat trajectory and high velocity. They can continuously fire at enemy robots, doing large amounts of damage over time. These weapons are absorbed by all shields, however, physical shields take 2x damage from them. *Rocket: Launchers that fire powerful explosive munitions that do splash damage. They travel slowly with a flat trajectory (except the Noricum and Zenit which fire in a high mortar/artillery-like arc). They can output a huge amount of damage in a very short amount of time (hence the term "Death Button" or "Russian Death Button") but will leave the user defenseless while reloading. These weapons have the ability to damage and penetrate physical shields (such as the Ecu and the ones used by the Rhino, Raijin, Lancelot, etc.) *Homing Missile: These lock on and fire projectiles that track the target. With some practice, you can wind homing missiles over, under, and around obstacles. You need a large cover to block incoming homing missiles. *Energy: Energy weapons are line-of-sight weapons that fire laser beams or bolts of super-heated plasma. High velocity and damage. They also have the capability of bypassing Ancile shields, making them very effective against Fujins in Sentry mode or Carnages. Defensive *Shields: Equipment used to block incoming fire. Physical shields (Ecu) and energy shields (Ancile) are available. Weapons by Range, Hardpoint & Damage Type * The Ember is not a true energy weapon, unlike energy weapons, it is the only weapon that can bypass both physical and energy shields. Equipment Cost Table Trivia * Earlier versions of the game used mph (not km/h) for robot travel speed, it has always used meters (m, metric) for weapon ranges. * Any weapon can be "shot off" and damaged at critical health, including holstered weapons such as on a Quick Draw robot. * EXPIRED NUMBERS: A break down of weapon DPS and DPM can be found here. Best used and understood by experienced players. Category:Weapon